


Push My Buttons

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Firefighter! Sehun, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Policeman! Jongin, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Trapped In Elevator, not so subtle elevator flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Oh Sehun can imagine many better ways to spend his New Year's Eve than being trapped in an elevator. The only good thing about it is that the hot police officer that lives down the hallway is stuck in there with him, too.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 304





	Push My Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I originally meant to post this on the 31st but now it's coming on January 1st! Happy New Year, guys! I hope you'll have a wonderful 2020 and I wish you all the best!
> 
> This fic is a gift to all my wonderful twitter friends. I love you guys! ♥️ 
> 
> I hope that that this fic isn't too messy. I'm still sick and I feel like my concentration is lacking a little but I still tried. In the beginning of this fic, there's a little bit of fire brigade talk. While I don't think I spread any misinformation with the things I described, I wanna make clear that all the procedures and also the vocabulary may not be 100% correct. While I used to be a member of a firebrigade, it was in a non-English speaking country, but I tried finding the best words to describe what I meant. However, please also keep in mind that procedures in firebrigades may vary greatly throughout different countries. While this doesn't even play a huge role in this story, I just wanted to make that clear.
> 
> And now, without further ado, here's the story!

The bags in Sehun’s hands were heavy. Rain was pouring down as he hurried up the few steps from the sidewalk to the entrance of the apartment building. It was dark outside, the streetlights guiding the way. An automatic light switched on as he stepped in front of the entrance doors and Sehun put the bags down to fumble for the keys in the pockets of his coat.

“Don’t tell me I forgot it at the station…” He mumbled but then his fingers found the familiarity of his keychain, the small little lego-firefighter that his brother had gotten him at a lego-store when he’d gone on a trip to America.

When the lock clicked, Sehun sighed. Only an elevator ride separated him from his flat and subsequently his much needed dinner. He had about an hour until he had to leave for a New Year’s Eve party again.

It felt like months had passed since Chanyeol had invited him already. Sehun was still mildly disappointed that Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s boyfriend of five years, hadn’t volunteered to cook them dinner, but Sehun assumed that this would have clashed with Chanyeol’s idea of having the “best fucking party night of their life”. If he was honest, Sehun would have preferred a calm dinner and just drinking some wine while waiting for the clock to hit twelve, but Chanyeol seemed like he wanted to pretend they were twenty again and not almost thirty.

It wasn’t like Sehun felt old. At 28, he still felt like he hadn’t grown any more mature than he’d been at 21. He still liked partying, he enjoyed having a drink and also dancing and clubbing. The only problem was that Sehun had had a ten hour shift at work, and his job wasn’t exactly the most relaxing one.

Sehun worked at one of the many fire stations of Seoul. While he wasn’t working in one of the more central stations, that didn’t mean he had any less work to do. Also, it meant that his way to work and back was longer. That was the main reason why Sehun didn’t go by public transport but preferred his car. Sometimes, after a really stressful day he left his car at the station though because he didn’t feel like he was in the condition to drive anymore.

Today had been a considerably calm day. He was just glad that he hadn’t gotten the shift during New Years Eve night. He already knew that it would have been disastrous and stressful, so when they’d played rock paper scissors to figure out who would have to take the shift, Sehun had felt incredibly relieved when he’d been one of the first to know that he wouldn’t have to take the night shift. Fireworks combined with alcohol couldn’t mean anything good, and Sehun would have felt sorry for his colleagues if he hadn’t been so happy he had gotten the night off.

Their day had been considerably calm. At the beginning of his shift, they’d been called to a small fire. While the caller hadn’t been able to clearly describe it but had just explained it as smoke coming from an alley, they had soon discovered that it had been a large dumpster at the back of an alley that was burning. Sehun, who had been part of the response team had been equipped with all the necessities for battling interior fires which included a breathing apparatus that wasn’t exactly light considering that it included him carrying him two air cylinders on his back as well as a tight mask on his face that regulated his breathing as well as an axe and a torch. They’d already had gotten equipped with everything in the firetruck on the way to the emergency site. By the time the car had parked, the group leader exited the car and returned; not much later, to ask them to assemble behind the car where he informed them that it was in fact a dumpster that was burning and not a smoke coming through a window from a flat which they’d considered an option. Due to the change in situation, the fire run was shorter than originally anticipated and approximately 45 minutes later, they had returned to the firestation, leaving the scene to the police.

After a short break where they had the chance to eat something and drink, they had already been called to the next emergencies. An oil trail on the city highway took a little bit of their time, followed by assistance after an accident. The last run of the day had been the longest though, and Sehun still felt sorry when he thought of the families that had been involved. It certainly wasn’t the nicest way to end a year. They had been called by a family that had reported water dripping through the ceiling. At first, they’d thought that maybe the neighbors had fallen asleep while leaving the water for the tub on, but as it had turned out the actual cause had been a burst water pipe in the flat above. Because the owner of the flat and the flat underneath had noticed it considerably late, the water had managed to leave a lot of damage on the five story building which had led to the problem that all inhabitants had to leave it for now due to possibly issues concerning statics. Although it had become clear quickly that a company had to be consulted to take care of the resulting damage on the buildings, they still staid and stabilized the ceiling with wooden pillars as well as got rid of most of the water by using water vacuum cleaners and suction pumps.

After his shift, Sehun usually felt tired, but also very satisfied with what he’d done for the day. Sometimes, he still went to the gym afterwards but since it was New Year’s Eve, he neither had the time nor motivation to do that.

By the time he’d reached the elevator, Sehun heard the door to the apartment building open somewhere behind him. Before he could think about it, the elevator in front of him pinged and the door slid open. Sehun stepped inside, the soft light of the elevator hitting him. A short glance into the mirror - he looked less tired than he felt. Hopefully, he would be a little more awake after his dinner so that he wouldn’t fall asleep on the couch sometime during Chanyeol’s house party.

The door were closing already when a voice interrupted Sehun’s thoughts.

“Hey, could you hold the door open for me?” A male voice reached Sehun and he had half the mind to stretch his arm out, effectively stopping the elevator door from closing. A second later, a face popped up in front of him, and Sehun inhaled deeply.

Fuck.

It was the hot guy from the apartment down the hallway.

Sehun had been living in the apartment building for more than three years. About a year ago, this really hot dude had moved in. The first time he’d seen him, Sehun had been extremely tired from a night shift and had probably looked half dead while the most gorgeous human being he’d ever lied his eyes on had stepped out of the elevator just when Sehun had been about to enter it. Said man had greeted Sehun with a shy but bright smile and then had walked past him, and for a second, Sehun had wondered if the hot dude had just been a creation of his tired mind, just a figment of his imagination. He’d managed to mumble a surprised good morning and then stared at the closed elevator door after the guy had sent him another smile and had disappeared down the hallway to head to work. Sehun hadn’t even noticed his police uniform the first time he’d met him, only the second time they accidentally met each other in the hallway of their floor he registered that the hot guy was actually wearing a police uniform which increased his hotness by at least a thousand.

Ever since then, Sehun had been thirsting over the hot police officer that lived in an apartment down the hallway. By now, they’d mostly exchanged greetings, except for that one time the man had asked Sehun where he could find a store that was still open in their neighborhood when they’d surprisingly encountered each other in the hallway at one in the morning.

Now, the man was standing next to Sehun in the elevator, breathing heavily. It seemed like he’d hurried to get inside and was still trying to catch his breath. The door in front of them closed, and Sehun wondered if he was supposed to say something. It was the other man that spoke up first though.

“Thanks for holding the elevator open for me.” He smiled at Sehun, and fuck, if that smile wasn’t absolutely breath-taking. Sehun wondered how someone that beautiful wasn’t a model, but a police officer. Apparently, he had come from a shift at the police station because he was still in his uniform, and Sehun would have to lie if he didn’t admit that he would probably even enjoy getting arrested by that man.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Sehun replied. Before the man had entered the elevator, Sehun had already selected the floor. It was convenient that they both lived on the same floor, so he didn’t even question Sehun’s floor selection.

The other man was about to reply something when suddenly, the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Sehun was already half way outside when he spoke up again.

“I think this is the wrong floor.” The police officer motioned towards one of the doors that right next to the elevator. It was the flat that belonged to said man, but there was something off about it. There was a bright red doormat lying in front of the door and Sehun was certain that it hadn’t been lying there when he’d headed to work that morning.

“That’s most certainly not my doormat.” The man declared and Sehun nodded, stepping back into the elevator. A glance at the buttons told him that floor number five was still selected and that they most likely had just made a random stop at one of the other floors. Maybe someone had called the elevator and had ended up taking the stairs after all.

“Oh, you’re right.” Sehun nodded and smiled at the hot guy. “Thanks for telling me, I probably wouldn’t have even noticed it.” 

“Don’t worry about it.”

In front of them, the doors were closing again already. The elevator started moving again and Sehun searched for something to say. For months, he’d tried to bring up the courage to chat up the hot dude from his floor but he just hadn’t had the guts to do it. Of course, he hadn’t intended to downright ask him out for a date. That probably wouldn’t be the best idea, especially considering that he didn’t even know whether the hot dude was straight or not. But just having a beer and maybe finding a new (hot) friend in his building didn’t sound so bad either. Maybe this was the best moment to finally chat him up and ask if he was up for that some time. But before Sehun got to that, the elevator fell.

For a second or two, Sehun felt the elevator literally fall downwards. There were no breaks holding their fall, and Sehun promptly reached out to hold on to the hand rail at the side of the elevator. Next to him, the sexy officer did the same.

As promptly as they’d started falling, the elevator came to a halt again.

Next to him, the young man let out a shaky breath.

“What the fuck.” Sehun breathed, and turned his head to look at the other man. He looked pretty pale, but Sehun couldn’t blame him. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it only got worse when he realized that they weren’t moving again. 

"I think we're stuck."

The guy next to him stated the obvious. Sehun wanted to roll his eyes but he also didn’t want to offend the hot guy that he wanted to bang so he was kind of in a dilemma. In the end, Sehun’s eyebrows shut up for a second, because sometimes he felt like they were more in control of him than he was in control of them.

"Great observation, Mr. Officer." He ended up saying with a lightly teasing undertone, but the hot guy immediately pouted. Above them, the light flickered and Sehun and the hot police officer both sucked in their breath at the same time.

"Hey, no need to be rude." The other muttered, looking and sounding a little panicked. Sehun couldn’t blame him.

"Sorry, I'm just trying not to panic." He admitted and looked around. It felt like the elevator was stuck now but that meant that they at least weren’t falling anymore. He’d rather not move than have the chance of falling again. "I'm usually the person that gets people out of tough situations, I'm not usually in them?"

"Oh?" He turned his head to look at Sehun in surprise.

"I'm a firefighter." Sehun elaborated, promptly gaining a low whistle from the other man.

"Wow... A firefighter and a police officer stuck in an elevator. What a match." The other man snickered and shook his head.

They both stared at each other for a moment until the silence became awkward and Sehun cleared his throat. His eyes landed on the buttons at the side of the elevator where they could select the floors. He spotted an emergency button, but before he decided to press it he tried out the other buttons. Unlike normally, they didn’t light up. Then, Sehun decided to press the emergency button which he assumed to connect them with someone that could help them. To his disdain, however, nothing happened.

"The buttons aren't working. Do you think it's the power supply?" Sehun asked and looked back to the police officer. He realized that he didn’t even know his name yet but in that moment, Sehun felt too awkward to ask. 

"Well we've got light so maybe not?" The police officer pointed out and Sehun had to agree. He probably could’ve figured that out on his own.

"Hm, you're right."

"Is the emergency call button working? It should be, right? At what level do you think we are? Are we even at a level? Or in-between."

"I think level three or maybe even four?"

"Shit."

They both were quiet again for a moment, unsure what to do. Looking around, Sehun took in their situation. He had almost dropped one of the bags he’d been carrying when the elevator had started falling, and a bag of seaweed snacks had tumbled out of it. Sehun bent down to pick it up, trying to think about what to do next.

"Let's try the emergency button again." The other man suddenly suggested. Straightening up, Sehun caught him staring at him and he wondered if there was something on his back. Was he sweating a lot? He’d showered at the fire station earlier, thank god, because otherwise he’d be reeking right now and what would be worse than being stuck with the hot guy you’re thirsting after when you smelled and looked like you hadn’t showered in a week?

"Good idea." Sehun agreed and turned towards the buttons again. After pressing it a second time, he said a tentative "Hello?", wondering if maybe he had to speak while pressing the button instead of just pressing it once and waiting for something to happen.

They waited for a few seconds, listening for a click or just any noise.

Nothing happened.

"I don't think it's working." The hot police officer sighed. Sehun glanced at him, catching the sad pout on his lips. How could he look so adorable and sexy at the same time? It was unfair.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do? This is stupid. Why is there a damn emergency button if it's not fucking working?" Sehun groaned, leaning back against the wall of the elevator. He’d put the bags onto the floor because by now, he’d realized that this wasn’t going to be settled as quickly as he’d hoped.

"We could call 911." The other man suggested and Sehun considered it. On one hand, this wasn’t particularly an emergency. However, if they couldn’t contact anybody else, like their landlord for example, he assumed that maybe this was their only option because he had no plans on being stuck there until someone else realized that the elevator wasn’t working.

"I feel like there's a better solution than calling our colleagues because we're stuck in an elevator." He replied, trying to come up with a better suggestion himself. He pulled out his phone, somewhere in there he had the phone number of their landlord...

Next to him, Mr. Sexy-Police-Officer nodded. "I guess you're right but-" he started but got interrupted by the sound of the intercom of the elevator coming to life.

_ "Hello, SM Electronics here, how may I help you? _ " A male voice came through the speaker, and relief washed over Sehun. It seemed like they weren’t completely left to their own devices in the elevator and suddenly there was some hope that he didn’t have to spend his New Year’s Eve in an elevator with an admittedly gorgeous stranger.

"Oh my god!" The officer was the one that spoke up first, sounding as relieved as Sehun felt. "Hi, hello, we're stuck in an elevator. We fell for a few metres, no sure how much and now it won't move." 

_ "Alright, do the buttons work? Is the light turned on? _ " The voice coming through the speakers sounded static-y but clear. For a second Sehun had already begun to believe that whoever was supposed to sit behind the line was at home already, getting ready to celebrate the new year. Apparently, there was an emergency service though and he was more than glad about it.

Next to him, the police officer continued explaining their situation to the elevator guy. "The buttons don't seem to work but the light is on."

_ "I see. Which building are you in?" _ Came the next question through the speakers.

They quickly gave the man their address and contact info of their landlord. The man seemed satisfied.

_ "Thank you. I'll take down some more info and then send you a technician." _

A smile spread on the police officer’s face. A quiet "Thank god." escaped him and Sehun could relate. However, only a second passed until the elevator guy destroyed their hopes of a quick rescue.

_ "I'm afraid it may take a few hours though."  _

Fuck.

"A few hours?! What if we fall again?" The police officer voiced Sehun’s exact thoughts. The idea of being stuck in the elevator for that much longer didn’t sit particularly well with him and Sehun wondered if maybe they should have called 911 after all. 

_ "I am assuming that the emergency brakes are holding you into place, that's why you're not moving. The technician will come and solve the issue, but since it is New Year's Eve, we don't have as many people working tonight and there are quite a few issues so we're fully booked. As soon as one of our technicians is free, we'll send him your way." _

There wasn’t really anything they could say against that and Sehun let out a defeated sigh. The two shared a quick look and then Sehun spoke up again.

"Do you think it's a good idea if we tried to open the door and climb out of the elevator in case we're close to one of the levels?" This was the first thing that had come to his mind after the elevator had stopped moving, but he hadn’t been sure if it was safe. He didn’t doubt that the two would be able to open the doors manually with their manpower, but he was afraid that maybe they would break something that could cause them to loosen the emergency breaks again and that didn’t sound particularly appealing.

Apparently, the elevator guy wasn’t that happy with Sehun’s idea either.

"I don't suggest doing that. Please remain inside the elevator without forcing anything open or trying to fix something yourselves."

"Okay..." Sehun gave in immediately. He wasn’t particularly keen on bringing them in a dangerous situation, so it seemed like they just had to sit it out. This wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined his first actual time spent with the hot guy from his floor to be like, but sometimes you really didn’t have a choice.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I will keep in contact with you via the emergency button. Thank you for being patient."

The words of the elevator guy rang through the small cabin of the elevator before the line went dead again. Sehun huffed, his brows scrunching together.

"Who says we're being patient?"

"I can't believe they're not sending anyone immediately." The police officer had stepped towards the door, moving his face so close to the small gap between the doors as he tried to peer through them. Shaking his head, he stepped back again and Sehun didn’t have to ask to know that he hadn’t seen anything that was of help, if he’d seen anything at all.

"Do you really think we shouldn't try to open the door?" He asked, still toying with the idea. Maybe it was just in his blood to try to get themselves out of the situation. The thought of just sitting this out without trying anything somehow didn’t feel right to him.

"I mean he said we shouldn't..." The other looked torn. "What if we break something and start falling again?"

Just hearing the other voice it out again was enough for Sehun to be convinced that it was a shit idea. "Okay nope, we're not doing that then."

Silence spread between them again for a moment, both lost in their thoughts. Sehun was about to speak up when the other suddenly interrupted the quiet.

"Hey, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves yet and now that we seemingly are going to be spending New Year's Eve together, I would say it's about time." The man smiled at him and held out his hand for Sehun to shake. "I'm Jongin, what about you?"

Jongin. That was a nice name. It kind of fit him, Sehun thought. Finally, he had the name to the gorgeous face and he couldn’t help but feel a little excited about that.

"I'm Sehun, nice to meet you." He replied, taking Jongin’s hand and shaking it as he smiled back. "Or rather, nice to find out who you are. I mean we've met a couple of times before."

"I remember." Jongin grinned. "Man, I can't believe you're a firefighter. That means we could have potentially worked together before!"

If Sehun was quite honest, it wasn’t the first time he’d thought about that. He might have looked out for a particularly hot police officer whenever they’d worked together with the police at an emergency site. Up until now, that sadly had never happened but Sehun certainly wouldn’t have minded to see his hot neighbor in action.

"In what district do you work?" He asked, and when Jongin named the district next to the one in which he was working, he had a hard time hiding his disappointment.

"Oh, it's not the same, but they're next to each other. That would have been a coincidence!" He ended up saying, effectively concealing that he was a little bummed about it. Jongin, on the other hand, still seemed excited.

"I know, right? I mean sometimes we do help out other districts. So maybe one day..."

"That would be kind of cool."

"I know, right?" Jongin beamed at him. "But for that to happen, we have to get out of here first."

They both went silent for a second.

"Holy shit." Sehun suddenly exclaimed, panic rising up inside of him. What if the technician came to late and they’d suffocate? Was the gap between the doors enough to let oxygen through? Was there a filter in here maybe? Was it working? A billion thoughts rushed through his head.

"What?" Jongin asked, looking around as if searching for something that Sehun had seen but he hadn’t noticed yet.

"What if we run out of oxygen?" Sehun asked, and Jongin grew pale.

" _ Holy shit!" _

"I told you!" Feeling relieved that apparently the thought wasn’t that stupid, Sehun was simultaneously feeling uneasier by the minute exactly for the same reason. Still, he tried to play it down because he didn’t want to come off as if he was a second away from a miniature breakdown. "But hey, I remember that apparently there's always this thing you can open at the ceiling of an elevator." He pointed above their heads. "I mean, that's what they did in Stranger Things..."

Sure enough, when they both looked up they saw a small hatchway. It was probably big enough for them to fit through, but Sehun didn’t feel particularly interested on climbing on top of an elevator without any safety measures. However, that would probably be enough to provide them with enough oxygen for a week (Sehun wasn’t an expert, but he assumed that there was a lot of air in the elevator shaft.

"How do we reach the ceiling?" Jongin asked, looking away from the hatchway to meet Sehun’s eyes.

"I could lift you up?"

"Are you sure?"

Sehun wasn’t exactly sure if he was imagining it, but if he wasn’t mistaken a faint blush had appeared on Jongin’s cheeks. It looked cute on him. Sehun possibly had to suppress an urge to coo.

"I mean if that means we're not gonna die from lack of oxygen?" He tried to play it cool as if he wasn’t happy about demonstrating Jongin that he could actually lift him up. He knew that he didn’t exactly look like the most muscular guy out there, but he did his fair share of lifting and in his job, he’d never really struggled with anything of that sort so he figured he’d be well off. "Also you're probably about as heavy as I am and that should be okay."

Jongin still didn’t look a hundred percent convinced, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay let's try."

Thirty seconds later, Sehun had Jongin hoisted up on his back, giving him a piggyback ride. They’d figured that it would be enough for Sehun to carry Jongin on his back since the ceiling wasn’t as high and it seemed to be working out quite well until Jongin leaned forward a little and Sehun began to stumble.

_ "Oof-"  _ He groaned, trying to keep his balance while Jongin reached up for the handle of the hatchway.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asked but then shrieked when Sehun hoisted him up again. almost losing his grip on Jongin’s leg. "Oh god- stay still-"

"I'm trying!" Sehun groaned and looked up, his head almost hitting Jongin’s jaw who leaned back just in time.

"Try harder!" Jongin whined but then the hatchway was open and he slid down Sehun’s back. When he straightened up, Sehun was already staring at him, wiping his forehead.

"Next time you're the one doing the lifting!" Sehun huffed. There were many more exciting scenarios in which Jongin was on top of him that he could imagine. Piggyback rides weren’t a single one of them.

"I hope we won't have to do that again..." Jongin just sighed and patted down his shirt.

Now that there was an opening in the ceiling, there wasn’t any need for them to worry about suffocating anymore and the realization that they were locked in an elevator with literally nothing to do finally began to set in.

In the end, they both settled down on the floor, Jongin sitting up against the wall opposite of him. Sehun’s bags with his shopping were situated next to them, but his attention was still focused on the hole above their heads.

"What if spiders come crawling through it? I bet there are a billion insects up there." He muttered, more to himself, but of course Jongin had heard it.

"You're a firefighter, are you trying to tell me you're afraid of bugs?" Jongin snickered, his eyes crinkling up in a way that made Sehun’s heart beat a little faster. Maybe this was his chance to chat up the hot police officer what was he doing? Talking about being afraid of spiders. Great job, Sehun.

"I'm a firefighter and not an exterminator for a reason..." He pouted and looked at the elevator door as if it was going to magically open.

"Okay, okay." Jongin laughed and leaned his head back against the wall. Fuck, that shouldn’t look as good as it did. "Don't worry, if any bugs come through that hole up there, I'll save you."

Well now that didn’t sound so bad anymore. He pictured Jongin pulling out a gun, pointing it a gross, black spider and firing, shielding Sehun with his body - okay, maybe he was shirtless in Sehun’s imagination and shooting a firearm in an elevator probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but the thought of Jongin wanting to protect him pleased him more than he would have expected.

"How generous, I don't know how to thank you." He chuckled, once again trying not to show how pleased he was. He was about to add something else when a loud noise interrupted the silence of the elevator.

Sehun's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Jongin asked, eyeing Sehun pitifully before his eyes landed on the shopping bags next to him.

"Yeah, kinda. It was a long shift." A long shift, a long day..."Fuck- I have to tell my friends I won't make it to the party in time!" All of a sudden, he realized that he should possibly inform his friends if he didn’t want them to be mad at him forever. Chanyeol could be pretty resentful when it came down to it and Sehun didn’t want to be at the receiving end of that. Also, he didn’t want his friends to actually think that he didn’t care about them. "Actually... Who knows when we'll get out of here..." He mumbled, already reaching for his phone. He still had 68% battery so there was not much to worry about. At least he could still use Instagram while he was locked in an elevator - the only thing that sucked about it was that he could see everyone’s stories celebrating together with their friends and family - just  _ great. _

In front of Sehun, Jongin had also reached for his phone.

"Shit, I should probably text my best friend too. We were gonna meet up with some friends and head to a bar." He explained and sent Sehun an apologetic smile before he focused on his phone. Sehun didn’t mind at all, because the second he’d sent a message that he wouldn’t be able to make it to the party he’d been bombarded in the group chat with questions, angry emojis and the crying cat memes.

"At least we have reception. If this was a horror movie we wouldn't have any and soon monsters would start crawling through that hole." Sehun pointed out and pointed at the hole in the ceiling that showed nothing but darkness.

"Okay, I said that I'd be fighting bugs for you, I'm not that sure about monsters." Jongin had followed his line of sight and they both peered into the black abyss above their heads.

"That's okay, I would probably only start crying too." Sehun admitted, and Jongin’s eyes did that cute scrunching up thing again. Sehun was melting.

"I see we're both very fitted for our jobs." 

"I mean we're not the fucking Ghostbusters, so I don't see any problem there." 

Jongin let out a laugh and while it sounded like a dying seal to probably everyone else, Sehun loved every tune of it.

"Thank god." Jongin was still giggling, and wow, the guy wasn’t only hot, but also cute.

"Since we'll probably be spending our evening in here, we might as well enjoy it."

For the past few minutes, Sehun had been rummaging through his bags to pull out all the things that he’d bought that they could consume uncooked. There were quite a few things that could be of use, including a bottle of wine and some soda, but at the same time, Sehun hoped that all the things that were meant for the fridge would still be okay to consume when he got out of here.

"Huh?" Jongin had been busy texting his friends, trying to explain the situation so he hadn’t really noticed Sehun unpacking all the goodies he’d had in his shopping bags.

Holding the package of seaweed snacks up, Sehun grinned.

"I went grocery shopping before I came home because I wanted to cook dinner but I guess we can just snack on some of the stuff that I bought then?" Shaking the snacks in his hand, Sehun nodded at the things he’d already pulled out of his bag. There was some bread, some fruits and some more snacks, most of them sweet things.

"Oh my god, that sounds amazing. Do you also have something to drink?" Jongin asked. "I'm starting to feel thirsty already."

Well, he wasn’t the only thirsty one. The thing was, Sehun was thirsting after...

"Yep. I can offer soda or red wine" Reaching out, Sehun pulled the bottle of wine and the soda cans. The direction in which his thoughts ventured were dangerous.

At the sight of the beverages, Jongin clapped excitedly. "I'll take the soda first, then the wine."

A moment later, Jongin had a bottle of soda in his hands and Sehun had ripped open the first bag of sweets.

"We'll have to share the bottle if that's okay for you?" He motioned towards the wine bottle. Thank god he always carried a pocket knife with him - the notion came with the job - so he wouldn’t have problems opening it. 

Jongin glanced at the bottle, then Sehun. A smile spread across his face.

"Sounds classy, I'm in."

"Wow, this is actually not bad at all. You came prepared."

About half an hour had passed since Sehun had opened the bottle of wine. They had shared it between the two of them, still about half of it left. In-between they’d snacked and had even eaten some of the bread and cheese Sehun had bought. 

"Prepared for dinner, yeah." He snorted. "My friends aren't happy at all." At some point, Sehun had put his phone on mute because he didn’t want to respond to the onslaught of messages in their group chat anymore.

Apparently, Jongin could relate.

"Same. My best friend is going nuts, he literally offered to come here but like... What's he gonna do? Stare at the closed elevator doors to emotionally support me? I mean that's cute but... They can just go out without me. I'll be fine." 

Sehun hummed.

"To be quite honest... I'm feeling pretty tired so I wasn't that excited about partying anyways." He admitted, scared about sending like a grandpa. Somehow, he had the feeling that Jongin would understand though.

"Me too but my friend really wanted to so..." The other confessed, looking almost sheepish. Sehun could understand him. On one hand, he felt bad admitting that he’d rather have a relaxed evening although it was New Year’s Eve, on the other hand he felt a little bad about letting his best friends down that had put a lot of effort into the party. In the end, it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t attend it now, so there was no sense in beating himself up over it.

"It's the same for me." Jongin suddenly said, seemingly having noticed Sehun’s uneasiness. "But you probably know how exhausting some shifts can be. Today was okay."

"For me too. I'm so happy I didn't get the Nightshift." Sehun clearly remembered the feeling of happiness when he’d found out.

"Me too! I was working on Christmas Eve instead though so it's kind of compensation I guess." Jongin explained and Sehun realized that maybe their shift system was pretty similar.

They continued to chat and snack. Sehun had no clue how much time had passed, because for some reason, talking with Jongin came easily. Whatever topic either of the two brought up, Sehun realized that he felt like he could talk to Jongin for ages. As it turned out, the two of them had several similar interests. Most of all, they both seemed to enjoy dancing what took him by surprise. Apparently, Jongin had started out with dancing ballet when he was a young boy and then ventured into different genres as he grew older. Now, he still liked to dance, but it was more of a hobby than a dream job as it used to be when he was younger. It went as far as Jongin offering Sehun to dance with him at the studio he trained at sometime.

"You know... It's funny cause I meant to chat you up a while ago already..." The words had slipped from Sehun’s lips before he could really think about it. Instantly, his cheeks flushed and he tried to come up with something to say when Jongin spoke up.

"Chat me up?" The other asked, a brow raised. There was something teasing in his words that Sehun couldn’t quite pinpoint.

"I mean- not like that-" Sehun stumbled over his words, feeling caught. "I- I meant-" He started again, but his brain just blanked. There were a billion things that he wanted to say to save him from the situation but everything in his brain disappeared when he caught Jongin’s bright smile and the glint in his eyes. There are mostly old people in the building and I thought it would be cool to get to know you. For having a beer... Or wine.." Sehun eventually managed to get out, not sure if he sounded super lame or not.

"Oh, I see..that makes sense." Jongin almost sounded disappointed, but Sehun wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things. 

"Sorry if that came off weird."

Waving it off, Jongin reached for the bottle of wine again. "Don't worry, it didn't. Even if you'd meant chatting up in another way, I would have taken it as a compliment."

Sehun watched as he drank, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the deep red liquid.

"Oh... I see." His pulse rose a little. "Well then I-"

Suddenly, there was static in the elevator intercom again. A second later, a voice rang through the elevator, letting both Sehun and Jongin listen up.

_ "Is everything still okay? I informed one of the technicians but he's still finishing up his job at another building across the city. I just wanted to give you an update. I'll let you know if I've got more news." _

They both shared a look. It was Jongin who ended up talking.

"We're still here, everything seems okay. Thank you." He explained. Sehun was certain that he could hear some defeat in the other’s voice, and he understood why. Secretly, the two of them had been hoping to get out of the elevator soon. While Sehun certainly enjoyed Jongin’s presence, the whole situation wasn’t the most comfortable nor comforting. They were still locked in a small metal cabin that had fallen a few metres once before, who could promise them that they were safe now? Although he knew that he was probably exaggerating, he couldn’t turn off the occasional negative scenario.

_ "You're welcome. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."  _ The voice of the elevator guy rang through the small space again, and as quickly as it had started, the line went dead again.

"Well... Do you think we'll be stuck here at midnight still?"

Another hour had passed. By now, Sehun was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. His butt was hurting from sitting on the hard ground the whole time, so he’d gotten up and stretched a little. Jongin was watching him intently, holding on to a can of soda and chewing on a gummy worm.

"I don't know. Possibly." He replied between chews. "But I could imagine worse people to be stuck in an elevator with if I'm honest."

It was half past eleven already and Sehun had given up hope that they were going to get out of the elevator anytime soon. At some point, Jongin and him had put on some music - they shared a similar music taste too, Sehun was basically in heaven - and the music was playing in the background silently as they chatted about this and that.

"Man I wish you'd actually talked to me before." Sehun admitted after they’d come down from a laughing fit after Jongin had told him a funny story from work where they’d chased a guy that had escaped from a hospital ward dressed in a pikachu onesie that had tried to transport a dove on the train. The story had ended with dove poop on Jongin’s uniform and a handcuffed pikachu.

"Maybe we had to get stuck in an elevator. Maybe it's a sign." Jongin smiled. By now, the bottle of wine was empty and they both were slightly tipsy. 

"That's... cringy but also cute." Sehun giggled and leaned his head back, still keeping eye contact with Jongin.

"Are you trying to say that I'm cute?"

"Cute isn't the exact word I'd use to describe you."

At that, Sehun flushed.

"What word would you use to describe me then?" He asked, not entirely sure if he was prepared for the answer.

"Hm.." Jongin pretended as if he had to think about it, brows furrowed and a hand coming up to his chin. "there are a few that would come to my mind right away, one of them is-"

Before he could finish the sentence, a voice from somewhere below them interrupted him.

"Hello! I'm the technician, can you hear me?"

They both shared a quick look and then scrambled up to their feet, rushing towards the door.

"Yes, hello! We're still in here!" Sehun called out, pressing his ear against the door as if it was of any help.

There was silence for a few seconds before the voice yelled back again.

"Okay, I think you're stuck between level 3 and 4. I'll work on the problem now, don't be scared if the elevator moves. It'll be my doing and it'll be controlled movement."

The relief on Jongin's face was obvious when Sehun look at him and they smiled.

"Alright, thank you!" Sehun called back, not so sure how he felt about sudden, unannounced movements of the elevator though.

As if he'd read Sehun's thoughts, Jongin let out a sigh. "I'll still wet my pants if this thing suddenly starts working again."

"Me too if I'm honest. I think from now on I'll use the staircase..."

"Me too."

They both stared at the row of buttons, deep in thought.

"So, you were trying to say something?" Sehun suddenly remembered. He'd knelt down again to stuff all the food back into the grocery bags. Jongin got comfortable beside him and began to help.

"Ah, about that- fuck!"

A sudden movement of the elevator shut him up effectively. They were moving again.

For a moment, Sehun thought that the elevator was taking them downwards but then he realised that they were going up. A sigh escaped him.

When the elevator doors finally opened, they didn't waste any time to get out of the elevator. By the time the sound of the ping wasn't ringing in their ears anymore, they were already outside, Sehun with two bags of half-eaten groceries in his hands.

"Oh my god, that was scary." Jongin wiped his forehead even though Sehun couldn't detect any sweat having gathered there.

"I don't think I'll ever use an elevator again." He agreed though. So what if he had to carry his grocery up 5 flights of stairs. He got a free workout and also didn't have to step into this machine coming straight from hell again.

He was about to say something else when he noticed that something was still off.

"This isn't the right floor I think."

Jongin looked around, and sure enough, it wasn't his apartment door they were looking at. "Well, there's no way we should go back inside that thing." He pointed out and Sehun couldn't agree more.

"Agreed. Let's take the stairs. Should we inform the elevator guy?"

"Probably."

After they'd informed the technician that they were safely out of the elevator and thanked him by giving him a gracious tip, they made their way upstairs. The elevator had kicked them out on the fourth floor earlier, but eventually, they made it to the correct floor.

When they stood in front of Jongin's apartment, Sehun suddenly didn't know what to say. He didn't really want to say goodnight already, but he wasn't sure how exactly to bring it up.

Thankfully, it was Jongin who spoke up first.

"It's almost midnight..." He trailed off, and Sehun knew that the other wanted to say something but didn't.

"I don't think there's any sense in heading out to our respective parties now so... Do you wanna celebrate together with me maybe?" His pulse was higher than he liked to admit, but just the thought of Jongin turning him down made him feel anxious.

To his relief, a big smile spread across Jongin's face.

"I'd love that." The other beamed at him, and Sehun wanted to hug him. Okay, maybe Sehun wanted to kiss him.. or make out. Or all of that actually.

"Cool. You wanna come over then?" Sehun grinned, trying not to show how excited he was about Jongin taking up the offer. "Maybe you'll finally find the time to explain to me what adjectives you'd use to describe me."

"Maybe." Jongin laughed, but then nodded. "I'll just go get changed, okay?"

"I like the uniform though."

"Hm." With a raised eyebrow, Jongin fixated Sehun. Like that, he looked even hotter. Life really was unfair.

"I'll remember that for later but for now, I wanna be a little more comfortable."

"Yes okay, that's understandable. You know which flat is mine, yeah? The last on the floor on the left." Sehun motioned down the hallway.

"Alright," Jongin smiled, pulling his key out of the pocket in his pants,"I'll see you in a few."

It was 5 minutes to midnight when Jongin finally knocked on Sehun's door. For a few minutes, Sehun had almost believed that the other had changed his mind and wasn't going to show up after all. The champagne that he'd filled into two glasses had still been untouched, and Sehun had wondered if he'd been stupid to brush his teeth and fix his hair really quickly.

But then Jongin had knocked, and Sehun wasn't sure if his panic levels rose or decreased because of that.

Jongin had changed into a pair of jeans and a simple shirt, much like Sehun. He still looked hot, but also a lot more comfortable. Sehun liked it. 

"I prepared some champagne and I think I have some sparklers somewhere. We can light them up and watch the fireworks on the balcony, if you'd like."

"That sounds amazing." Jongin smiled, and Sehun beamed back.

Because Jongin had forgotten to bring a jacket, they found themselves outside on Sehun's balcony just two minutes later with Jongin dressed in one of Sehun's winter jackets. They were all wrapped up, scarves wrapped around their necks and the champagne flutes in their hands. Sehun was holding his phone, watching the countdown as the seconds ticked away.

_ 54\. 53. 52. _

"Although I had different plans for my night, I somehow can't bring myself to feel regretful about getting locked up in an elevator with you." Jongin confessed as they looked over the city. Sehun was stunned to silence, not sure what to say.

"Me too." Was the only thing he ended up saying.

_ 37\. 36. 35. _

"I'm excited about the new year. I feel like there's going to be many good things in 2020. It almost feels like a new beginning." Sehun mumbled as he searched for a lighter. He'd packed one so they could light up the sparklers but he couldn't remember in which pocket he'd put it.

_ 14\. 13. 12. _

"Would you like to be my New Year's kiss, Sehun?"

_ 11\. 10. 09. _

"There's nothing I'd rather be right now, Jongin."

_ 08\. 07. 06. _

Their fingers intertwined, and Sehun's heart pounded in his chest.

"But only under one condition." He added. "I only agree if that's not our last kiss in 2020."

_ 05\. 04. 03. _

Jongin smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Oh, I was hoping for that anyway."

_02._

They both glanced at the screen before Sehun turned his head. When Jongin did the same, their faces were suddenly closer than ever.

_ 01. _

Sehun wondered if maybe, this was not only the beginning of a new year but also of something bigger. 

Something  _ good. _

He could feel Jongin's breath on his lips.

_ 00. _

As their lips met for the first time, fireworks exploded behind them over the silhouette of the city.

  
  
  


When they parted, Jongin pulled Sehun into a tight hug. They lit up their sparklers, drawing nonsense into the air until all of them burned out while they sipped the champagne. Fireworks lit up the sky, painting flowers of light into the dark night.

Sehun had his arm wrapped around Jongin's waist, his chest against the others back.

At some point, they began to feel cold so they decided to head back inside. Quickly shrugging off their scarves and jackets, Sehun disappeared into the kitchen to refill their glasses. When he returned to the living room, he spotted Jongin in front of the balcony door, still watching the fireworks.

Putting down the champagne flutes on the table, Sehun stepped closer.

What he didn't expect was for Jongin to turn around and fixate him with his eyes. There was a glint in his eyes, something that made a spark ignite in his gut. Suddenly, the air around them felt thicker. Sehun took a step closer.

  
  


“Oh fuck.” Sehun groaned as Jongin shoved him against the door of his balcony. Just a second later, his lips were on his, and Sehun sighed, giving in to the passionate kiss as Jongin’s tongue slid along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The moment their tongues slid together, Sehun pulled Jongin in, needing to feel his body even closer. His finger dipped underneath the shirt Jongin had changed into, the simple but it still looked high-end on him. As good as it looked on him, he just wanted to get it off now, off, off,  _ off _ -

“Whenever I saw you in the hallway or elevator, I was waiting for the right moment to talk to you. But I was shy.” Jongin hummed, his mouth brushing against Sehun’s neck and jaw as they broke the kiss for a moment. Sehun’s heart was hammering in his chest, a hum leaving his throat, and with satisfaction, Jongin noticed that Sehun’s voice had already become a little breathy.

“Really?” Sehun asked, feeling breathless. His head tilted back against the hard glass, but he didn’t feel it. “I thought I was the only one.”

A chuckle escaped Jongin, his lips brushing over Sehun’s pulse point. His cock was rapidly hardening in his pants, they were already starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah, really. When I saw you for the first time, I was shocked to see such a handsome guy here. I thought you had to be a model or something.”

This time, it was Sehun’s turn to chuckle. “Hey, that’s my line.” He laughed quietly but it turned into a moan when Jongin moved his lips to his earlobe, gently sucking on it. Automatically, Sehun’s hips pressed forward, drawing a low groan from both of them.

Eventually, Jongin’s lips found their way back to Sehun’s. There was time to talk later, they had better things to do to celebrate the new year, and apparently, they both had a very similar idea of how to do that. As Jongin licked into his mouth, Sehun could feel the other’s half hard cock press against his thigh and it sent a wave of heat crashing through him. 

It had been a while since he’d been this close to someone. Every little touch of Jongin ignited a spark under his skin, every single sound made his pulse skyrocket. Sehun wasn’t sure if it was the time since he’d last felt this way, but he was pretty certain that Jongin himself played a huge role in it, too.

Pressing his lips against Sehun’s neck, Jongin began to work a mark into his skin. He hoped that Sehun wouldn’t mind, but judging by the other’s vocal responses, he enjoyed it, so Jongin continued, all the while sneaking his palms around the other’s slim but strong body to reach down to cup his ass. When his palm closed around one of his buttcheeks, he groaned against Sehun’s skin. As slim as the other seemed at first, he had a fine ass, and Jongin couldn’t wait to get his hands on it without any clothes separating them.

When Sehun somehow managed to squish his hand between their bodies to sneak it into Jongin’s pants, the other let out a loud groan when Sehun’s long fingers wrapped around his length. Due to the lack of space, the movement possibilities were limited, but just the feeling of the other’s hot palm pressing against his cock was enough for Jongin’s head to fall against Sehun’s shoulder, coming to a rest there. Like this, he could see a few fireworks still going off. For a second, Jongin entertained the thought of just staying there, turning Sehun around so that he could fuck him from behind as they watched the fireworks rising into the sky to celebrate the new year.

Quiet moans began to fill the air. Jongin didn’t doubt that they could both get off like this, pressed against the door of Sehun’s balcony with the fireworks in the background with just their fingers stroking each other and getting each other off messily. But he wanted more.

Gently pulling the other’s hand out of his pants, Jongin leaned closer again, his breath ghosting over the shell of Sehun’s ear.

“As hot as you are like this and as beautiful the view is, I would prefer it if we took this to your bedroom. Is that okay for you?” Jongin’s voice dripped over Sehun like molten chocolate, the words finding their way to his hazy brain but it took a second to process. Then he nodded, a barely there movement, but Jongin understood and took a step back so Sehun could catch his breath and move. He felt reluctant to let go of his ass, but he knew that what they were going to do soon would let him feel and see a lot more off that ass, so he tried not to miss it already.

Halfway to the bedroom, it was Sehun this time who pulled Jongin in for another impromptu make-out session in the middle of his hallway that almost ended with Jongin shoving his hands down the back of Sehun’s pants to grope his ass, but eventually, they made it to the bedroom where Jongin pushed Sehun into the sheets, climbing on top of him.

In a matter of seconds, both their shirts were off and Sehun was working on the belt of Jongin’s pants, fumbling around with the buckle that wouldn’t open. He let out a frustrated groan and let Jongin gently push his hands away to open it himself and sliding down his pants all the way together with his underwear. In the meantime, Sehun did the same, and suddenly, they were both naked, Jongin on top of him and Sehun underneath, pulling him in for another heated kiss while Jongin wrapped his fingers around their leaking cocks.

A low moan escaped Sehun when their lengths pressed together, Jongin’s fingers stroking them messily. His hips rolled up to meet the movement halfway, making Jongin’s breath hitch in his throat.

Jongin loved the way Sehun twitched and shivered beneath him every time he changed up the pace of his strokes a little. He was so sensitive, it sent a shiver down his spine and a wave of heat crashing into him whenever Sehun’s face scrunched up or his body jerked when Jongin did something that felt particularly good.

“Do you have condoms? And lube?” Jongin asked, his lips ghosting around Sehun’s neck once again. It was time to take this one step further or they would both come before he could get his fingers inside of Sehun.

“In the bedside table.” Sehun replied and reached out, but Jongin was quicker, having more space to move. His fingers opened the drawer, rummaging inside for a moment because he couldn’t really see until his digits hit against a bottle. Pulling it out, he identified it as lube and placed it on the bed. A moment later, he’d also fished a condom out of the drawer. It was probably Sehun’s size, and while Sehun’s cock was thicker and longer than his own, he didn’t think that it wasn’t going to fit him. In case of it though, he had some condoms somewhere in his purse.

When the first lubed up finger pressed against Sehun’s hole, the other gasped. His legs automatically tensed, but Jongin held them in place. He circled his rim and spread the lube a little before he pushed the first finger inside. A shaky breath escaped Sehun, and a smug smile spread on Jongin’s lips, feeling satisfied that only the slightest touches already created such a strong reaction. It was a pleasure to watch Sehun in itself, and Jongin already knew that he was going to be addicted to the feeling.

It didn’t take very long until he’d reduced Sehun into moaning mess. Once he’d found the other’s prostate, Jongin had taken the time to tease it with every other brush of his finger. Sehun’s thick cock was twitching between, a puddle of precome already having gathered on his flat but toned stomach. He didn’t have abs like Jongin, but it looked good on him. Jongin loved the lean lines of his body, the way he moved. There was some elegance to his pleasure that Jongin had never witnessed before.

“I need you.” Sehun breathed when Jongin’s fingers stimulated his prostate once again, his hips rolling on their own accord. At this point, Jongin wasn’t even stretching him anymore and they both knew that he was just teasing.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Sehun.” Jongin breathed but complied almost right away. His own cock was heavy between his leg, precum drooling from the tip. Just the thought of getting to feel Sehun’s tight wet heat around him made his cock jerk.

Before Jongin could put on the condom though, Sehun had already reached for it. Sitting up a little, he tore the wrapper open and pulled it out of the packaging before he motioned Jongin to move a little closer. A moment later, long fingers were wrapped around his cock and Jongin had a hard time not to fuck into the tight circle of his hand. It seemed like Sehun considered teasing him back for a moment, but then he focused on sliding the condom down his shaft and giving him a few strokes afterwards to lube him up.

Then, Sehun laid back down, spreading his legs wide for him as his eyes met Jongin’s. The way he was biting his lip told Jongin that Sehun knew exactly how hot he was.

Lining up, Jongin couldn’t resist teasing Sehun’s hole with the tip of his cock first. He enjoyed the feeling of the head of his cock pressing against the tight ring of muscle but what he enjoyed even more was the knowledge that Sehun wanted nothing more than him to push inside, at least judging by his impatient whine.

After another impatient huff from Sehun, Jongin gave in and slowly eased the tip of his cock inside.

They both held their breath. By the time Jongin had fully sheathed himself inside Sehun, his eyes had fallen shut. Although he wanted to move already, fuck into him, Jongin knew better than that. There had to be at least a little time for Sehun to adjust, no matter how eager he felt.

Eventually, Sehun gave him the okay, looking eagerly impatient.

Jongin didn’t hesitate, instead beginning to slowly build up a rhythm. At first, the rolls of his hips were careful because he didn’t want to make Sehun uncomfortable. When he realized that he other didn’t seem to feel strained, he eventually started to thrust harder and faster. His hands were caging Sehun in underneath him, their bodies so close. It was a very intimate position considering that they’d only really started talking to each other a few hours back. This could have been a quick fuck, something to get the edge off, but Jongin liked this. He liked the way Sehun stared up at him through half lidded eyes. He loved how he could see every tiny change in the other’s face when he angled his hips a different way. Like this, Jongin could watch, and he only had to lean in to lock his lips with Sehun’s again. In that moment, he couldn’t imagine anything better. This way, he could watch Sehun rocking back against him, the pleasure in his eyes, and he already knew that he wanted to stick around for breakfast.

At some point, Jongin leaned back in for long, drawn-out kisses. They drowned out the noises that threatened to leave their lips. Outside, the faint noises of fireworks going off was the only sound besides the symphony of their skin slapping together and their heavy breathing that could be heard in the room.

Jongin snuck his hand between them, wrapping it around Sehun’s length. He was close, and he wanted the other to come before him. Judging by the other’s noises, Sehun wasn’t far from it, but Jongin knew there was something still missing to tip him over. Naturally, his lips found Sehun’s neck again, the movement of his hand messy but enough to draw more and more moans from Sehun’s lips.

Sehun came first, his body stilling underneath Jongin as his come painted Jongin’s hands and his own chest in translucent white. It only took a few seconds until Jongin followed him over the edge, his hips burying themselves deep inside the other as he filled the condom with spurt after spurt. 

After Jongin had pulled out and had disposed of the condom, he collapsed besides Sehun. Half asleep, he reached for a tissue and wiped Sehun clean, who looked like he was more asleep than awake at this point.

Pulling the other against his chest, Jongin pressed a kiss against Sehun’s neck.

“Good night, Sehun. Oh… and a happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked the story by leaving Kudos and comments! If you liked my writing, you can check out my twitter, there'll be a [giveaway](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1212317545883209729?s=20) for a fic where you have the chance to win a written fic based on your wishes! As always, you can also find the moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1212326242013319168?s=20).
> 
> Again, happy 2020! I hope you'll all be happy and healthy! ♥️


End file.
